Believe In Love
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. L'amour nous rend aveugle. Il nous fait fermer les yeux lorsque nous devrions y regarder de plus près. L'amour n'était que pour les imbéciles. Slash Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald.


**Auteur : Wuff**

**Traductrice : **Lirius

**Bêta-reader :** Padfoony

**Disclaimer général :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Believe In Love de _**Wuff**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

**Note de l'auteur :** Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Albus Dumbledore était devenu un homme qui croit si fortement à l'amour après qu'il ait été si terriblement abandonné par Gellert Grindelwald ? Eh bien, cent ans permettent d'apprendre beaucoup…Je vais envisager cette idée ici. C'est un mélange de retours en arrière et de moments tirés des livres, d'évènements mentionnés dans les livres. J'espère que la chronologie de l'histoire n'est pas trop confuse, mais si vous avez lu les livres Harry Potter plus d'une fois, vous devriez être capable de reconnaître toutes les citations et toutes les références ;-)

Ma première Albus/Gellert…Dernièrement, je me suis retrouvée étrangement intriguée par ce couple. Donc voici l'une de mes spécialités : un one-shot trop long. J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Les reviews et les critiques sont bien évidemment les bienvenus.

**Disclaimer de l'auteur :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, et je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire de l'argent avec cette histoire, etc…Cette histoire a été influencée par les douzaines de films que j'ai vues, les livres que j'ai lus, les autres fanfictions…J'aimerais parler d'une fanfiction qui m'a inspiré cette histoire (et qui m'a donné l'idée de la dernière partie) : _Chocolate Frog Card_ de _snowleaf_. Si vous ne l'avez pas encore lue, allez-y, elle est vraiment géniale.

_**Spoilers du dernier tome de **_**Harry Potter**

--

**Croire en l'amour**

--

_- Je te déteste ! hurla-t-il en se tortillant de douleur sur le sol. Tu es une mauviette, Albus - trop faible pour oser, trop faible pour accepter ce qui aurait pu t'appartenir, ce qui aurait pu nous appartenir ! _

_Il était bouleversant de voir un sorcier qui fut si brillant, si puissant, si beau, toujours de bonne humeur, réduit à cette épave._

_Dumbledore ne put supporter davantage cette vision. Il s'agenouilla pour ramasser sa baguette -_ la _baguette. On aurait dit qu'il exécutait une révérence. (Une révérence à qui ? Une révérence à quoi ? se demanda-t-il). Il essayait d'oublier toutes les fois où ils s'étaient assis ensemble à feuilleter fébrilement des livres, leurs cœurs s'accélérant dès qu'ils trouvaient la Baguette de Sureau mentionnée. Il essayait d'oublier toutes les fois où ils s'étaient entraînés au duel ensemble. Il avait été si heureux de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui lui était égal. Il essayait d'oublier leurs respectueuses révérences après leurs duels. Ensuite, Albus tendait sa main transpirante à Gellert pour l'aider à se relever. Ou bien Gellert aidait Albus à se relever. Ils semblaient toujours gagner à tour de rôle. Cela avait été le tour d'Albus de gagner aujourd'hui, tandis que Gellert l'avait battu à leur dernier duel._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Albus ne pouvait pas tendre la main à Grindelwlad. Il ne pouvait pas soigner les blessures causées par les sorts qu'ils avaient échangés. Aucune discussion animée sur la tactique utilisée pour gagner - pour battre la baguette imbattable - ne suivrait cette fois._

_- Je te_ déteste _! hurla à nouveau Grindelwald d'une voix rauque de douleur et de haine._

_Dumbledore, qui désirait quitter cette scène au plus vite (mais qui, en même temps, ne parvenait pas à en détourner les yeux), jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir les officiers de Nurmengard __**[1]**__ emmener Grindelwald. Ses blessures l'affaiblissaient trop pour qu'il puisse se débattre. Une dernière fois, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Il n'y avait plus la moindre lueur dans les yeux de Gellert. Ils étaient extrêmement dilatés maintenant, comme ceux d'un forcené._

_- Je t'aimais, déclara doucement Albus. _

_Ses doigts se raffermirent sur la Baguette de Sureau, leur projet, leur rêve. Maintenant, cela lui servirait de rappel pour ne jamais plus refaire la même erreur. L'amour n'était que pour les idiots. C'était l'amour qui l'avait rendu si faible._

_Quand il s'en alla, ce ne fut pas comme un vainqueur. Ses yeux étaient baissés et chacun de ses pas lui coûtait une grande force. Il se sentait plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie._ Combien d'années encore, _se demanda-t-il_, combien d'années encore vais-je devoir vivre avec cette responsabilité - et avec la connaissance de mes erreurs ?

xxxxx

Une salle, dans le Département des Mystères, reste toujours fermée. Elle contient une force qui, seule, est plus merveilleuse et plus horrible que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine, que les forces de la nature. Réside ici, peut-être, le sujet d'étude le plus mystérieux.

xxxxx

_- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi, dit Albus, abattu._

_- Quoi ? _

_Gellert se leva en sautant de l'endroit où il était assis, sous la fenêtre. Le livre qu'il lisait tomba de ses genoux et atterrit dans la boue. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "je ne peux pas venir avec toi" ? demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque._

_Albus sentit une douleur lui serrer la poitrine. Il détestait décevoir Gellert. _

_- J'aurais vraiment aimé venir, Gellert, répondit-il doucement._

_- C'est à cause de ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ? dit sombrement Gellert sans regarder Albus._

_- Abelforth retournera à l'école le mois prochain. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule. _

_Albus ramassa le livre, lissa les pages froissées et le tendit à Gellert. La main de ce dernier se referma étroitement sur celle d'Albus, qui tenait toujours le livre. Leurs yeux se fixèrent et Gellert parla d'une manière inhabituellement sérieuse :_

_- On doit le faire, tous les deux. Personne d'autre ne peut le faire, et tu le sais. On est si près de les trouver._

_Albus baissa le regard sur leurs mains. _

_- Il y a d'autres fabuleux sorciers qui pourraient t'accompagner. _

_Cela lui faisait mal de dire ces mots alors que tout ce qu'il désirait était de partir avec Gellert pour chercher les Reliques de la Mort. Cela lui faisait mal d'abandonner maintenant après y avoir rêvé et l'avoir préparé pendant des semaines._

_Albus avait toujours pensé que les yeux de Gellert avaient quelque chose de magique. Comme si son regard était magnétique. Il contenait un éclat si intense quand Gellert reprit la parole qu'Albus fut tout simplement incapable de détourner le regard._

_- Mais je veux y aller avec_ toi_._

_Sa main serra encore plus celle d'Albus._

_Ce dernier lui fit un sourire tremblant. Gellert rendait sa décision encore plus difficile. Comme s'il ne lui était pas déjà suffisamment pénible de rejeter la captivante idée :_ Gellert Grindelwald et Albus Dumbledore - les Invincibles maîtres de la mort.

_- J'ai des responsabilités, déclara-t-il avec regret._

_- Oui, bien sûr que tu en as ! répondit Gellert avec véhémence. Un grand talent implique de grandes responsabilités ! Albus, tu ne peux pas gâcher ton talent ! Tu n'as pas seulement une responsabilité vis-à-vis d'une personne, mais vis-à-vis de tous les sorciers !_

_- Je sais, je sais, soupira Albus. Mais on se doit d'être raisonnable et on ne peut pas toujours agir en fonction de nos besoins personnels. On doit faire des sacrifices parfois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à son ami, le suppliant d'être d'accord avec lui pour se débarrasser de sa mauvaise conscience._

_- Je sais que tu l'aimes, dit Gellert d'une manière étonnamment douce. Mais au final, tout ça l'aidera aussi. Elle n'aura plus à se cacher. Les choses que ces Moldus lui ont faites n'arriveront plus jamais à aucune jeune sorcière._

_Albus sourit de soulagement. Oui, Gellert avait raison. Ils faisaient ça pour Ariana, ils faisaient ça pour le bien de tous._

xxxxx

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Armando Dippet, l'ancien directeur, lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son premier rendez-vous dans son nouveau bureau. Puis il ferma à nouveau les yeux et fit semblant de dormir dans son portrait.

- Oui, venez, appela Dumbledore.

Un homme et une femme entrèrent, tous deux avec un sourire fatigué.

- Ah, Mr. et Mme Lupin.

Dumbledore leur sourit, puis ils se serrèrent la main.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Une fois fait, il continua :

- Bien. De quoi désiriez-vous m'entretenir ?

Le couple échangea un regard nerveux. Mr. Lupin enleva ses lunettes et déclara, tout en les tournant entre ses doigts :

- De notre fils. Il vient d'avoir onze ans…

Il s'interrompit, désemparé.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Merci, répondit Mr. Lupin d'une voix enrouée.

Il tendit une main tremblante pour prendre la confiserie. Mme Lupin se contenta de secouer négativement la tête et de serrer nerveusement son sac à main.

- Nous sommes sûr qu'il est sorcier, dit-elle. Il est très talentueux, et c'est un bon garçon. Il aimerait venir ici.

- Je serais ravie de le rencontrer, répondit poliment Dumbledore, attendant qu'ils lui exposent le problème.

- Le problème est que… commença Mme Lupin avant de s'interrompre.

- Nous avons entendu votre discours sur l'égalité des droits pour les personnes nées de parents Moldus, l'année dernière, continua Mr. Lupin qui essayait toujours de retirer l'emballage du bonbon au citron. On se demandait…on espérait que…vous ayez la même opinion vis-à-vis des…loups-garous.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, quelque peu surpris, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoique ce soit, Mr. et Mme Lupin commencèrent à babiller :

- Il mérite une chance…

- …un si bon garçon…

- …il a toujours rêvé de venir à Poudlard…

- …qui étudiera vraiment beaucoup…

- …il n'est pas différent des autres enfants…

- …bien évidemment, il est inscrit au bureau d'enregistrement des Loups-garous…

- …il devrait grandir comme un enfant normal…

- …pas de sa faute…

- …vraiment doué…

- …n'a jamais fait de mal à personne…

Dumbledore finit par lever une main pour les arrêter.

- Je comprends, dit-il calmement. Je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose pour votre fils.

--

Il en avait débattu avec certains professeurs. Pomona Sprout avait soulevé l'idée de planter un Saule Cogneur pour protéger l'endroit où l'enfant pourrait se transformer en loup-garou.

- Je vais avoir besoin de plus de fertilisant de Phénix pour que le Saule soit assez grand lors du début de trimestre, déclara-t-elle d'un ton de femme d'affaires.

- Je suis sûr que Fumseck sera ravi de participer, dit Dumbledore.

- Bien.

Pomona Sprout devient cependant sérieuse.

- Que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un le découvre ?

- Nous devrons être très prudents.

Avec inquiétude, elle mordilla l'un de ses ongles.

- Les membres du conseil de l'établissement vous renverront sûrement s'ils entendent dire que vous avez admis un loup-garou à Poudlard.

- Je suis disposé à prendre le risque.

Dumbledore chatouilla le tout petit Saule Cogneur pour voir s'il allait réagir. Et il réagit. L'une de ses branches brisa ses lunettes. Le professeur de Botanique lui lança un regard noir signifiant clairement, _Je vous avais bien dit de_ ne pas _le toucher_.

- Mais vous devez également penser aux autres élèves. Ceux nés de parents Moldus seront en danger si vous n'êtes plus là pour les protéger. Vous-Savez-Qui s'assurera que le prochain Directeur soit un Sang-pur fanatique. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de prendre tous ces risques ? Juste pour un enfant ?

- Si non, qu'est-ce qui en vaudrait le coup, alors ?

xxxxx

_- Ariana ! Oh Merlin, Ariana ! hurla Kendra Dumbledore en se ruant aux côtés de sa fille._

_Albus fixa sa petite sœur, choqué. Il la reconnaissait à peine. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles bougeaient rapidement, comme si elle ne savait pas où elle était. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, la faisant ressembler à une forcenée. Du sang coulait de son nez et ses mains se serraient convulsivement._

_- Ariana ! Parle-moi ! Ariana ! hurla désespérément leur mère._

_- Eux…ils…venaient pour me voir, bégaya-t-elle d'une voix si différente de son ton habituellement joyeux de petite fille. _

_- Qui ? De qui s'agit-il ? demanda impérieusement son père._

_La respiration d'Ariana s'accéléra et se fit rauque. Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation. _

_- Papa…papa…fais-les partir…ces garçons… _

_Ses pupilles roulèrent, et l'on ne vit plus que le blanc de ses yeux._

_Percival Dumbledore poussa un cri de rage et sortit en coup de vent de la pièce, sa baguette levée au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à attaquer._

_- Papa, attends ! appela Albus. _

_Il voulait lui courir après (pour l'aider à se venger ou pour l'arrêter, il n'en avait aucune idée), mais la tête d'Ariana se renversa en arrière. On aurait dit que son cou avait été tordu. Albus s'agenouilla à côté d'elle en se creusant la tête pour trouver un sort capable d'aider sa sœur inconsciente. _

_--_

_Percival Dumbledore fut envoyé à Azkaban pour avoir attaqué trois Moldus. Albus le haït pour ça. Leur père avait abandonné leur famille, avait laissé à sa mère le soin de s'occuper seule de leur sœur instable et de deux adolescents. Ariana avait besoin d'une surveillance constante - comment Kendra Dumbledore pouvait-elle travailler pour gagner de l'argent ? Ils avaient dû déménager à Godric's Hollow, où personne ne les connaissait. Et personne ne les connut. Ils ne devaient se rapprocher de personne. Ils devaient se cacher et mentir, toujours mentir…Pourquoi Percival Dumbledore n'avait-il pas été plus sensé ? Pourquoi avait-il dû être si impulsif au point d'aller attaquer ces Moldus sans même y réfléchir auparavant ? A quoi cela lui avait-t-il servi de les attaquer ? Ça n'avait rien changé pour sa fille. Ça n'avait fait que tout empirer._

xxxxx

Dumbledore avait été voir les Lupin en personne pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils réagissent si fortement. Mr. Lupin avait serré une main en poing si fermement qu'elle en tremblait. Mme Lupin reniflait bruyamment en le remerciant encore et encore.

Lorsqu'ils le raccompagnèrent à la porte après une heure de remerciement, il aperçut un jeune garçon sauter avec frénésie sur son lit en chantant un air joyeux qui était principalement composé des mots 'Poudlard, Poudlard !'.

_Des parents qui aiment leur enfant, quelle chose étrange_, songea Dumbledore tandis que les parents du jeune Remus lui disait une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux :

- C'est le plus merveilleux jour de notre vie. Merci infiniment !

xxxxx

_L'amour rend aveugle. Il nous nous fait faire des choses qu'on ne ferait jamais dans notre état normal. Il nous fait agir de manière irrationnelle. Il nous fait fermer les yeux lorsque nous devrions y regarder de plus près. _

_Albus avait pensé que ça ne lui arriverait jamais. Pas à lui, le plus brillant élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu, ayant reçu la médaille d'or pour sa participation révolutionnaire lors du congrès alchimique international à Cairo, le représentant de la jeunesse britannique au Magenmagot…Tout ceci à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Non, il était trop intelligent pour se faire piéger par quelque chose comme l'amour. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait peur de l'amour. Il était tout simplement sûr d'être capable de garder son sang-froid - comme il le faisait toujours dans les situations compliquées._

_Toutes ses certitudes s'envolèrent quand il le rencontra pour la première fois. _

_- Alors c'est toi, Albus Dumbledore, commenta-t-il en guise de salutation. _

_Le coin droit de sa bouche se suréleva légèrement, quelque peu blasé, comme s'il trouvait ceci plutôt amusant. Son anglais était parfait, mais il avait un accent incontestable. Il énonçait chaque mot très clairement, insistant sur chaque syllabe. Albus trouva cela curieusement mignon._

_- Oui, répondit Albus. Tu dois être Gellert Grindelwald ?_

_- Penses-tu réellement qu'il est impossible de métamorphoser le temps ?_

_- Fais-tu allusion à l'article que j'ai écrit pour_ Mensuel de la Métamorphose _il y a deux ans_ _? Celui sur les limites de la métamorphose ? _

_Albus regardait le jeune homme avec un intérêt grandissant. Personne ne lui avait encore mentionné ce point précis jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait abordé que grosso modo les problèmes du temps dans cet article._

_Gellert fit un froid signe de tête en commentant : _

_- C'était un article médiocre. _

_Il haussa les épaules de manière dédaigneuse et lança à nouveau à Albus un sourire suffisant._

_Albus rougit légèrement. Il savait très bien que cet article-ci n'avait pas été spectaculaire. Il ne contenait rien de faux, mais il n'était pas particulièrement instructif non plus. Il était pressé quand il l'avait écrit et n'avait pas fait autant de recherches qu'il aurait aimé. Jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne l'avait remarqué. Il n'avait reçu que des louanges pour cet article._

_- Pas du tout à la hauteur de ton niveau habituel, continua Gellert, une étincelle dans les yeux._

_Albus sourit tandis qu'un sentiment de chaleur se propageait dans son estomac. L'admiration sincère de ce jeune homme comptait plus pour lui que les louanges du directeur ou même du Ministre de la Magie. Ce n'était que de vieux imbéciles qui ne comprenaient strictement rien à l'idéalisme de la jeunesse._

_- Je sais, avoua franchement Albus. Tu es le premier à remarquer sa nullité._

_Gellert rit doucement. Un son communicatif, car bientôt tous deux étaient pris d'un fou rire._

_- Alors tu penses qu'il est possible de métamorphoser le temps ? demanda Albus une fois qu'ils se furent calmés._

_- Bien sûr, répondit nonchalamment Gellert._

_- Mais tu sais certainement que Circe…_

_- Albus, oublie Circe, l'interrompit Gellert. _

_Albus lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé et curieux. Dire "oublie Circe" était presque un affront. Circe était connue pour être la meilleure sorcière en Métamorphose de tous les temps. On ne pouvait pas avoir tort en la citant. La Métamorphose sans Circe était inconcevable._

_- On est à une autre époque, maintenant. _

_La voix de Gellert avait pris un ton envoûtant et ses yeux vrillaient ceux d'Albus. _

_- Les sorciers de ton genre ne devraient pas se reposer sur d'autres, morts il y a des siècles de cela. Oublie toutes les traditions, nous sommes le futur. C'est à nous de faire changer les choses. Nous n'avons plus besoin de ces autorités. Tout le système est dépassé. Nous avons besoin d'innovation._

_- Tu as raison. On peut faire notre propre chemin, acquiesça Albus._

_Gellert avait raison, sur toute la ligne. Enfin quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait ce que ça faisait, ce sentiment que tout était bien trop petit pour vous._

_- Je sais, dit simplement Gellert. _

_Sur ses lèvres se dessina à nouveau un sourire taquin. _

_- J'ai essayé. J'ai réussi à métamorphoser le temps._

_Albus haleta. _

_- C'est pas vrai ! Comment ?_

_- Certaines personnes m'ont prêté de leur temps et je l'ai conservé sous forme de fleurs. Le temps ainsi conservé peut être libéré très simplement : on n'a qu'à le toucher, et tout nous revient._

_- C'est…absolument stupéfiant, avoua Albus. _

_Son cerveau était en ébullition. Ce nouveau concept était si fascinant ! Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'on pourrait faire avec ce temps supplémentaire…! Cela voulait dire que les sorciers pouvaient contrôler le temps ! Mais était-ce vraiment possible ? N'y avait-il pas eu une erreur quelque part dans les calculs ?_

_- Mais je ne sais pas si ça peut vraiment être classé dans la Métamorphose, fit-il remarquer. Je pense que tu as simplement changé la forme alors que l'essence reste la même. Si tu compares ça avec la métamorphose d'une Mornille en pomme, il ne reste rien de la Mornille dans la pomme._

_Gellert, pensif, se tapota le menton d'un doigt pendant quelques instants puis déclara :_

_- Et les métamorphoses du corps humain, alors ? Les sorciers peuvent devenir invisibles, se transformer en animal - mais ils restent humain également, même quand ils prennent une autre forme, non ?_

_- J'imagine que c'est un cas à part, alors. _

_Albus appréciait réellement cette conversation. C'était comme un jeu d'échec qui ne prenait place que dans leurs esprits._

_- Nous avons manifestement besoin d'une définition plus précise de ce qui peut être classé dans la Métamorphose._

_- Ça révolutionnerait toute la Métamorphose._

_Gellert haussa les épaules d'un air suffisant. _

_- Ce serait bien. Un bon sujet pour ton prochain article, non ?_

_- Tu m'aideras à l'écrire ? demanda Albus sans réfléchir._

_- Bien sûr. _

_Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire, ayant l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours._

_- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fait, n'est-ce pas ? dit gentiment Gellert._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Albus, perdu._

_- Eh bien…Depuis que j'ai lu ton article, je veux te prouver que tu as tort. Et maintenant tu détruis en une phrase ce sur quoi je travaille depuis deux ans._

_- J'en suis désolé, répondit sèchement Albus._

_- C'est super ! rétorqua Gellert en riant._

_A partir de ce moment-là, Albus allait faire tout ce que Gellert voulait qu'il fasse. Quand Gellert abordait un sujet qui déclenchait une alarme dans la tête d'Albus, il fermait les yeux. Abelforth avait essayé de le mettre en garde. Le brutal et illettré Abelforth comprenait mieux que lui - parce qu'il n'était pas aveuglé par l'amour. Mais Albus l'ignora. Il ignora son frère tout comme il ignora tous les signes indubitablement présents. Il ne voyait que le sourire charmeur de Gellert, son rire insoucieux, son esprit vif, ses yeux dans lesquels Albus croyait se voir._

_Il était alors heureux, durant cet été, il y a très longtemps de cela. Il était heureux avec Gellert. C'était étrange : Gellert avait été expulsé de Durmstrang, la famille d'Albus n'avait plus d'argent. Leur mère était morte et Albus devait rester à la maison. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il adviendrait d'Ariana une fois qu'Abelforth retournerait à Poudlard. Face à eux se présentait un avenir incertain et pourtant, Albus et Gellert étaient heureux._

xxxxx

- Cachez-les tous, alors, coassa-t-il. Prenez bien soin d'elle…d'eux…S'il vous plaît.

- Et que me donnerez-vous en retour, Severus ?

- En…en retour ? haleta Snape.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Dumbledore l'observa étroitement. Son ancien élève aimait vraiment Lily Evans. Il l'aimait au point de se retourner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait juré de servir. Etrange. Très étrange…

- Tout, répondit finalement Severus Snape.

Il était tellement, tellement facile de manipuler les gens par l'amour. Dumbledore pouvait pratiquement utiliser les sentiments de Snape pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Son amour pour Lily était même assez puissant pour écraser sa haine envers James Potter. L'élève autrefois discret voulait brusquement risquer sa propre vie - Dumbledore n'avait encore jamais rencontré un Mangemort assez courageux pour se retourner contre son maître. Etrange, en effet…

xxxxx

_L'amour n'a jamais suffi. L'amour n'a pas pu sortir Gellert des ténèbres. Ce n'était pas non plus l'amour qui avait permis à Dumbledore de gagner leur 'célèbre duel'. Ses sentiments déplacés - sa peur - n'avaient fait que le rendre hésitant. Il avait été trop lâche pour l'affronter. Combien d'innocentes personnes étaient mortes parce qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas pu se résoudre à attaquer son ami plus tôt ?_

- James, s'il te plaît. Tout ce que je te demande est de choisir prudemment ton Gardien du Secret.

- Nous avons déjà choisi, répéta son ancien élève avec obstination.

- Qui ? demanda Dumbledore en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Sirius.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux en poussant un profond soupir.

- Tu sais que j'ai des preuves formelles : quelqu'un de proche de toi est un espion…

- Pas Sirius, le coupa fermement James, faisant totalement confiance à son ami. C'est un frère pour moi. Il aime Lily et Harry autant que moi.

- James, dit patiemment Dumbledore, l'amour ne sera sûrement pas suffisant pour te protéger de _Voldemort_. Il connaît une magie que beaucoup d'entre nous n'a jamais rencontré ou même jamais imaginé. Sirius…n'a que vingt ans.

- Vingt-et-un ans, le reprit James.

Dumbledore secoua tristement la tête. Il regarda le visage déterminé de James, et sentit un mélange de tendresse, d'inquiétude, de pitié et peut-être même de mépris, l'envahir. _Si jeune, si têtu, si confiant, si idéaliste, si naïf, si bête…_

- Je peux être ton Gardien du Secret, si tu veux. Je peux apporter les protections nécessaires, proposa Dumbledore bien qu'il savait que la réponse serait un 'Non'.

- Sirius sera mon Gardien du Secret, déclara James, comme il s'y attendait.

- Très bien, accepta gravement Dumbledore. Dans un tout autre registre, penses-tu que je pourrais t'emprunter ta Cape d'Invisibilité ? J'aimerais l'examiner.

- Bien sûr, répondit simplement James.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'objet qu'il donnait de plein gré. Et dire que ces garçons avaient utilisé l'une des Reliques de la Mort pour faire des razzias dans les cuisines…

xxxxx

Ils avaient donc eu tort de faire confiance à Sirius. Dumbledore avait eu raison. Même le meilleur des amis pouvait vous abandonner. Et pourtant…pourtant James et Lily avaient eu raison.

Albus Dumbledore, considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, n'avait jamais été capable de vaincre Voldemort. Un bébé d'un an l'avait fait. L'amour d'une mère pour son enfant avait réussi là où l'invincible baguette avait échoué. L'amour était plus fort que le Sort de Mort. Une chose tellement simple, et pourtant si puissante.

Mais plutôt que de se demander qui avait eu tort et qui avait eu raison, et comment exactement l'ancienne magie utilisée par Lily avait marché, Albus pleura silencieusement avec Fumseck, perché sur son épaule.

xxxxx

_Parfois, la nuit, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Albus s'asseyait à son bureau et écrivait une lettre._

_Parfois, ces lettres étaient emplies de colère (Comment as-tu pu ?!), parfois emplies de culpabilité (J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte - j'aurais dû t'arrêter), parfois emplies de tristesse (Es-tu aussi seul que moi ?)._

_Elles ravivaient des souvenirs de nuits d'été emplies de discussions animées, tous les deux assis dos à dos, ayant chacun à la main une tasse de chocolat chaud. Les boucles des cheveux de Gellert lui chatouillaient le cou, les vibrations de leurs rires se répercutaient à travers leurs corps._

_Parfois, les lettres exprimaient une profonde amertume (Abelforth avait raison sur ton compte depuis le début), parfois elles exprimaient de l'espoir (Une partie de toi s'en rappelle-t-elle encore ?)._

_Elles exprimaient toujours une passion auquel le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Manitou Suprême de la confédération internationale des sorciers, président sorcier du Magenmagot, ne pouvait se permettre de céder. Plus les années passaient, et moins il écrivait de telles lettres. Il avait des responsabilités._

_Mais parfois, il cherchait désespérément à comprendre (tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il ait toujours une solution à tout. Ils ne voyaient pas que le vieux et sage sorcier n'était qu'un humain, après tout) et parfois, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour le conseiller (n'était-ce qu'un reste de tentation ou les Reliques pouvaient réellement aider cette fois ?)._

_Albus ne pouvait se confier à personne. Peut-être Minerva et Hagrid, mais généralement, cela se passait dans l'autre sens. Personne n'avait le courage de le contester. Bien sûr, il recevait parfois une remarque sarcastique de la part de Severus, mais généralement tout le monde jouait le rôle qu'il leur avait assigné._

_Le seul témoin de ses conversations avec lui-même était Fumseck qui, heureusement, ne traitait pas les lettres avec le respect approprié mais qui souvent marchait dessus, les picorait et, une fois, avait même déposé une fiente sur l'une d'entre elles._

_Albus ne les envoyait jamais de toute manière. Il les brûlait toujours dès qu'il avait fini son chocolat chaud._

xxxxx

Il est dans l'usage de penser qu'à cent trente ans, plus rien ne peut vous surprendre. Néanmoins, Albus Dumbledore fut plus qu'étonné lorsqu'un Sirius Black relativement sain d'esprit lui raconta l'histoire d'amitié et de trahison de trois adolescents devenant - seuls ! - des Animagi non-enregistrés. Et, encore plus étonnant, la manière dont ils étaient parvenus à le lui cacher.

Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu faire. Comment avaient-ils pu mettre la main sur tous les livres de la Réserve ? Et comment avaient-ils pu comprendre ce qui y était écrit lorsque Dumbledore lui-même considérait ces livres comme d'une lecture avancée ? Et où s'étaient-ils procurés les ingrédients interdits pour les potions interdites ? Pour Albus, il s'agissait d'un miracle.

- On devait bien faire quelque chose pour aider Remus, non ? avait simplement commenté son ancien élève.

Et comment avait-il pu s'échapper de la prison d'Azkaban, quelque chose que personne n'avait jamais fait auparavant ? Comment avait-il été capable de trouver la force de défier des centaines de Détraqueurs tandis que ces derniers l'avaient vidé de ses forces depuis des années ?

- Grâce à cette image. Je savais que Peter était à Poudlard. Il aurait _tué_ Harry s'il avait entendu que Voldemort était de retour !

- Je vois. Mhm. Je vois. Puis-je te poser une dernière question ?

Le vieux directeur laissa à nouveau la curiosité triompher de lui.

- Bien sûr.

- Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris comment cela marchait quand vous vous transformiez en Animagi. Vous ne faisiez que changer de forme, mais restiez humains à l'intérieur, si j'ai bien compris ? Et c'est pourquoi Remus pouvait également garder son esprit humain, même en ayant la forme d'un loup-garou ?

- J'imagine que oui. Mais je n'en suis pas sûr. _Pourquoi_ cela marchait n'était pas le plus important, ce qui comptait, c'était que ça _marchait_.

Cette conversation laissa Albus en pleine réflexion. Au final, il arriva à la conclusion que ces jeunes hommes avaient été bien plus malins que lui pour ce qui concernait l'utilisation de la Cape d'Invisibilité.

xxxxx

Alors l'amour rend fort. L'amour peut permettre à un garçon de treize ans de produire un Patronus très puissant. L'amour peut chasser Voldemort de l'esprit de Harry parce que cela est trop lourd à supporter, cause trop de _douleur_.

Parce que l'amour blesse toujours.

- JE M'EN FICHE ! J'EN AI EU ASSEZ, J'EN AI VU ASSEZ, JE VEUX QUE CA FINISSE, ÇA NE M'INTERESSE PLUS !

Albus comprenait chaque mot furieux que Harry lui balançait. Albus en avait vu assez également. Il avait vu bien trop de personnes blessées par l'amour. Son frère, Abelforth, qui passait des heures assis devant le portrait de sa sœur adorée à lui parler. Severus Snape, qui s'était effondré en apprenant que l'amour de sa vie était mort. Remus Lupin, qui s'était complètement renfermé quand ses amis furent partis. Neville Londubat et Harry Potter, qui avaient dû grandir sans parents.

Et pourtant, Albus ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas se sentir concerné. Chaque fois qu'il devait voir Harry combattre un autre fardeau, son cœur se brisait encore et encore. Il aurait aimé ne pas devoir faire traverser toute cette douleur à Harry. Il voulait que Harry soit heureux - aux enfers le bien de tous !

- Tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout, dit-il à Harry. Tu t'en fiches si peu que tu as l'impression de mourir de douleur, comme si on te vidait de ton sang.

- CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

- Oh si, c'est vrai. Tu as perdu ta mère, ton père, et maintenant l'être qui pour toi tenait lieu de parent. Et tu ne t'en fiches pas du tout.

- VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS CE QUE JE RESSENS ! VOUS, VOUS ÊTES LÀ À PARLER…VOUS…

Mais Albus savait ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ça était arrivé cent ans auparavant, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Son père, sa mère, Ariana…tous étaient partis…par sa faute…_Ariana_…

xxxxx

Épuisé, Dumbledore traverse le Poudlard Express. Tout était complètement silencieux, bien qu'il puisse voir des visages rieurs dans tous les compartiments. De jeunes garçons jouaient aux Cartes Explosives, un garçon et une fille se tenaient timidement la main, un père distribuait des Fondants du Chaudron à sa famille…Albus continuait à avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le dernier compartiment, qui était encore vide. Presque vide.

Dans le coin de la pièce était assise une silhouette squelettique habillée en haillons. Le vieil homme lisait un exemplaire de _Les Défis de l'enchantement_. Dumbledore, fatigué, se laisse tomber sur le siège opposé. Enfin. C'était fini. Il pouvait se reposer maintenant.

Alors, Grindelwald pose son journal, et Dumbledore voit son visage pour la première fois depuis plus de cinquante ans. Les années passées à Nurmengard n'avaient pas épargné son ancien ami : il avait perdu la plupart de ses dents et ses cheveux subsistant se dressaient sur son crâne comme des fils de fer courbés. Mais quand ses magnifiques yeux se fixent sur Albus, il ne voit plus rien de tout ça. Il ne reste plus que les yeux joyeusement scintillants, les boucles dorées de ses cheveux, la peau jeune et en bonne santé, et le petit sourire en coin.

- Il y avait une erreur dans ton essai pour _Pratique de la potion_ datant de 1971, annonce Gellert avec le ton arrogant qu'il adoptait toujours pour commencer une conversation, juste pour taquiner Albus.

La compétition avait toujours joué un rôle important dans leur relation, à l'époque - il ne s'agissait pas là d'une rivalité ayant pour but de vaincre l'autre, mais de les pousser à faire de leur mieux et de voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller et ce qu'ils pouvaient obtenir.

- Ah oui, vraiment.

Albus croise les bras derrière le cou et s'appuie contre le dossier. Il remarque avec surprise que ses muscles ne protestent pas comme à leur habitude. Sa peau ne se ride plus quand il sourit.

- Tu veux parler des _Mœurs dans l'Alchimie durant ces dernières années_ ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois trompé sur la date de naissance d'Agrippa. Tu as dit qu'il était né en 1468, alors que c'était en 1486.

- Vraiment ? J'ai bien peur d'avoir interverti les chiffres.

- Comme c'est gênant.

Gellert secoue légèrement la tête en un mélange d'arrogance et d'amusement.

- Attribuer une mauvaise date de naissance à l'un des plus grands experts en potions…franchement, tu peux faire bien mieux que ça.

- N'était-ce pas toi qui m'avais dit d'oublier toutes ces traditions et tous ces vieux experts ? le défie Albus.

- Eh bien, manifestement, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Et _si_ tu les cites, tu devrais au moins donner les faits exacts.

- Tu cherches vraiment la petite bête.

Encore une fois, ils rient, et Albus se sent jeune et libre, comme si un énorme poids lui avait été retiré des épaules.

- Comment as-tu eu mon essai ? demande curieusement Albus.

- On donne parfois des livres usés aux prisons. Et les gardiens me donnaient toujours leurs vieux journaux. Heureusement, l'un d'entre eux s'était un jour abonné à _Pratique de la potion_. Il était assez aimable pour me donner ses exemplaires lorsqu'il avait fini de les lire. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j'étais heureux le jour où j'ai vu ton essai dedans !

- Ah oui ? Tu n'as pourtant jamais été réellement intéressé par la confection de potions médiévales, si je me souviens bien.

- Mais, Albus ! Lire _quelque chose_ de toi après avoir perdu mon temps avec des romans à l'eau de rose, des mots croisés, les prévisions météorologiques et les âneries écrites par _La Gazette du Sorcier_ - franchement, ton essai m'a diverti pendant au moins six mois. Je le connais par cœur. J'ai même remarqué les acrostiches et les allusions à Archibald Alderton. L'idée était drôle.

Il était passionnant d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, quelqu'un qui ne commençait pas la conversation par 'Félicitations pour votre élection à…' ou 'J'ai lu votre article dans…' ou encore 'J'ai vu que vous aviez gagné…' Mais, en même temps, cela lui déchirait le cœur d'imaginer cette personne émaciée dans une cellule sombre, à feuilleter fébrilement d'anciens livres et des journaux en lambeaux pour trouver quelque chose capable de satisfaire son cerveau affamé.

- Si je l'avais su, j'aurais écrit plus d'articles, et des bien meilleurs, pour _Pratique de la potion_, déclare Albus en pensant sincèrement chaque mot.

Gellert sourit, de ce petit sourire attirant.

- Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait.

C'était une constatation, pas une accusation. Ça n'avait pas pour but qu'Albus se sente coupable, ou éprouve des regrets. Ça ne voulait dire, ni plus ni moins, que, "_Je te connais_".

Bien sûr, Gellert disait la vérité. Albus aurait complètement arrêté d'écrire pour _Pratique de la potion_ s'il l'avait su. Regrettait-il de ne pas lui avoir envoyé une seule lettre ou de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite une seule fois durant les cinquante-trois ans qu'il avait passé dans sa propre prison ? Non. Il regrettait d'autres choses. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Gellert. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu sauver Ariana.

Gellert se penche pour poser une main sur le genou d'Albus. Ses yeux, comme d'habitude, captivent Albus. Ce dernier est surpris d'y découvrir une certaine gravité. Il sait que c'est l'un des rares et précieux moments où tout devient subitement clair, où il n'a pas besoin de décrypter les messages de Gellert. Parfois, Albus pensait que la vie n'était qu'un jeu pour Gellert. Il avait toujours cet air de supériorité quand il était avec lui, ce sourire ironique qui semblait toujours orner ses lèvres…et puis, la nonchalance cruelle avec laquelle il traitait ses ennemis. Comme tout le monde avait été surpris d'entendre l'arrogant mage noir hurler un "_Je te déteste_ !" qui venait du fond du cœur, mais qui n'avait de sens que pour Albus. Cela voulait dire qu'il se sentait encore concerné, qu'il était encore humain.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, dit doucement Gellert, toute plaisanterie ayant quitté sa voix.

Les larmes menacent de couler, et tout ce qu'Albus peut faire est acquiescer brusquement de la tête.

- Je suis…

Albus met son pouce sur les lèvres de Gellert et secoue presque imperceptiblement la tête. Il ne voulait pas entendre d'excuses maintenant. Il savait déjà que Gellert avait des remords. Il le savait rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la Légilimancie - il le savait, c'est tout. Pas d'excuses maintenant, pas de larmes. Albus désirait juste être tranquille. Du bonheur pour tous les deux.

Brusquement, Gellert a à nouveau son sourire impudent.

- Je voulais juste te proposer une chocogrenouille. Tu n'en veux pas ?

Albus rit joyeusement et ne lui demande pas où il avait soudainement obtenu des chocogrenouilles.

- Du chocolat, ce serait très bien, oui.

Gellert lui en tend une et déchire l'emballage d'une autre pour lui.

- Oh, j'ai Ignotus Peverell, dit Albus en examinant la carte. Merveilleux, il a toujours manqué à ma collection.

- J'ai eu la tienne.

Albus lève les yeux pour voir Gellert examiner la carte représentant une image de son vieil être. En la lisant, une ride apparaît entre les sourcils de Gellert. Albus soupire intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les textes des cartes. S'il avait pu choisir, il aurait écrit quelque chose comme :

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_Ancien directeur de l'école Poudlard_

_Considéré par beaucoup comme le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, il aimait s'opposer à cette idée puisque sa plus profonde croyance était que nos choix révèlent vraiment qui nous sommes, bien plus que nos capacités._

_Il aimerait donc léguer ce titre à son plus jeune mais tellement plus sage frère Abelforth Dumbledore, ou à Dobby, l'elfe de maison libre._

_Dumbledore était particulièrement connu pour avoir permis à un loup-garou, un demi-géant et un ancien Mangemort d'entrer dans son école, et pour avoir trouvé une manière de ne pas faire mourir Harry Potter pour battre Voldemort._

_Le Professeur Dumbledore aimait apprendre de ses élèves._

- Ils ont tout faux.

Gellert lève les yeux au ciel et cite une partie de la carte :

- _Dumbledore est particulièrement célèbre pour avoir vaincu le mage noir Grindelwald en 1945_ - oh vraiment, appeler ça ton plus grand duel est une insulte à ta mémoire (et à la mienne, également, ajouterais-je). Et ce duel, alors, dans le jardin de Tante Bathilda durant l'été 99 : le plus long duel de toute l'histoire de la magie ! _Ça_, c'est ce que j'appelle un vrai duel.

- Eh bien, l'histoire de la magie ne l'a pas _vu_. Le seul qui nous a vu était le chat de ta grand-tante. Je ne pense pas que ça compte. Et, pour être franc, je suis content que personne n'ait assisté à ma chute dans la rivière. C'était plutôt embarrassant.

Le visage d'Albus se réchauffe et son cœur bat follement en entendant Gellert rire affectueusement à ce souvenir. Tout lui revient maintenant : des rayons de soleil brûlant sur sa peau en sueur, des éclaboussures d'eau rafraîchissantes, les mains de Gellert sur ses épaules, le goût froid du jus de citrouille, l'odeur de l'herbe récemment tondue séchant au soleil, de longues nuits passées à parler, parler, parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils en aient tous les deux la voix éraillée.

- Tu ne pouvais laisser personne le savoir, le taquine Gellert. Ça aurait détruit ton image : le vieux et sage Professeur Dumbledore qui est tombé dans une rivière.

Oui, Albus était devenu plus sage avec les années. Il avait passé tellement de temps à réfléchir sur lui-même, il avait appris de ses erreurs. Mais quand Gellert lui souriait, il tombait encore et encore amoureux.

--

**[1]** Rappel : Nurmengard est la prison que Grindelwald avait construit afin d'y enfermer ses opposants. Il y sera lui-même emprisonné en 1945, après sa défaite contre Dumbledore.


End file.
